Jonas Martin
Dr. Jonas Martin was a powerful warlock and also the father of Greta and Luka Martin. Jonas was a warlock that teamed up with a powerful vampire named Elijah in attempt to kill after he kidnapped his daughter. While trying to help Elijah his son is killed by Damon with led Jonas to go on a rampage and hurting many people before being neutralized by Katherine Pierce and Stefan Salvatore. Season Two Dr. Martin is first seen at the Mystic Grill with his son, Luka. He introduces himself to , who is also a witch. Jonas begins asking Bonnie questions about her family, and if they originated from Salem, Massachusetts. Bonnie becomes suspicious of the Martins, and soon discovers they are male witches. Untrusting of the Martin Warlocks, Bonnie bewitches Luka and forces him to tell her why they are working with vampires. Bonnie discovers that Jonas’ daughter, Greta, was kidnapped by Elijah’s brother Klaus, who has been forcing generations of witches into breaking his curse, without the use of a Petrova Doppelganger. Jonas becomes enraged and strips Bonnie of her powers as punishment. In The House Guest, Jonas discovers that Elijah was killed by the Salvatore’s, and sends Luka to revive him. Later that night, Dr. Martin enchants a spell that sends Luka in an astral projection form to resurrect Elijah, but is sadly killed by Damon Salvatore during the mission. Full of anger and grief, Jonas plots a vendetta against Elena and attacks her in the grill injuring many people including Matt Donovan but Elena escapes. After the grill he went to the Gilbert's House and tried to kill her again in the bathroom but this time it was actually Katherine who bite him and presumably killed him. However, Jonas manages to leap up after his attack, grabbing Bonnie so Stefan Salvatore rushes over and breaks his neck. It is later revealed, when Jonas grabbed Bonnie, he was only returning her powers and telling her how to kill Klaus. In the episode Klaus, it was revealed that Greta was actually willingly working for Klaus and that she didn't care about her duty as a witch. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 'Tools:' *'Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Appearances ;Season 2 * ''Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Daddy Issues * The Dinner Party * The House Guest Gallery ;Season 2 jonas2.jpg jonas_212.jpg Dp007.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-017.png Season2-the-house-guest-018.png Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Martin Family Category:Warlock Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Killed by Katherine Category:Killed by Stefan Category:Destroyed Witches Category:Snapped Neck